


just sleep, just dream

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dreams, Nightmares, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Symbolism, i just made up what i think maki's favorite characters are, idk anymore, vague happy ending, yet ANOTHER pregame fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Maki goes to her dream world.





	just sleep, just dream

**Author's Note:**

> i'm running out of things to say  
> i LIKE trains

A single rain drop lands on Harukawa's face. She pays it no mind, wearing her jacket tighter around her, as she feels rain drop harder. She doesn't want to run back to the orphanage, she just wants to go, have fun without any adult supervision. But that's what she would always do, nothing bad about that. But the raid starts growing stronger, with her getting all her clothes wet, she runs to the first house she sees, taking shelter on their porch.

She watches the rain grow stronger with each passing second, until it becomes a full, raging storm that shakes her. She hears the thunder rumble, making her shriek. But the noise of the rain drowns it, and she quivers from cold and fear, looking at he surroundings.

She didn't want to die, that is clear.

She buries her hands into her jacket, feeling the cold breeze around her. She breathes, trying to warm herself. She hates rainy days. She hates having to walk through town in a daze, as the pavement and roads are wet with rain, and the whole streets are empty. Sure, she does see people walking through the rain with an umbrella, or a car passing by. But she's alone, sitting on a porch of a stranger's house.

She sees if her cellphone is working, and luckily enough, it is. She sighs with relief as she opens it, to see three brand new messages on her phone. One was from Ikusaba, whom she ignored, the other was from Yonaga, and the last was from...

She instantly deletes this message. Harukawa doesn't want to deal with him anymore. She's had enough of his harassment and manipulative ways. She prays to god on how the girls are doing with him. Harukawa hates him with every fiber of her bone, and the reason she sad yes to a relationship she never wanted was because she was so damn desperate, of all things.

She sighs, then closes her eyes. She doesn't know if she can sleep when it's so cold, and she's outside, but she does. In a blink of an eye, she's transported to her subsconcious, where anything impossible is possible.

* * *

"Maki, wake up..." a soothing voice fills her ears, and she opens her eyes.

Harukawa takes a hold of her new surroundings. She knows she's dreaming, but she doesn't care. Dreams are far better than reality, anyway. She was in a living room, and she looks like she had been lying on a couch, looking half asleep. She rubs her eyes and sees her mother. Well, dream mother, she had never met her real mother. Whenever she goes to her dream world, this is where she always wake up. It's becoming routine, actually.

"Did you sleep well?", her mother asks. She was sitting across from her, cross legged.

Harukawa gets up, and gives her mother a smile. "I'm fine. What's for breakfast?"

Yes, she knows she can't eat in her dream, but still.

"Oh, I'll cook something up for you", Her mother says. "Wait here."

And by wait here... she means killing people and serving it to her. Disgusting. Is this really what her sick mind's imagination of her mother is? She has always ate the food, by changing it to animal meat due to lucid dreaming. Lucid dreaming sometimes saves her from nightmares. Before her mother comes back, she goes outside. It's a breathe of fresh air in the dream world. No bad things happen in here.

Of course, until she changes her mind.

She finds a door that leads to Danganronpa. Not to offend herself, she closes the door. She doesn't want to go talk to her favorite characters in the show yet. It basically becomes normal to her just to go in and meet her favorites. Sweet talking with Enoshima, venting her problems out to Tanaka, and making small talks with Celeste. It becomes so natural for her, so she ignores it.

There are still other parts she want to explore in her brain.

Harukawa finds a waterfall, filled with people swimming and jumping and laughing. She feels a twinge of jealousy. She has never been into another body of water before. Seeing these people happy, going around sight seeing, makes her angry. And for revenge, she drowns all of the people swimming in the waters. She's the one controlling her mind, after all.

She ventures further away from the familiar sections of her dreams. Then she sees a thick wall of bushes. They are full of sharp, long thorns. Harukawa is rather curious to see what's on the other side, but she hesitates as she sees the boundary. She looks back at her bright mind, then at the thick wall of thorns again. Should she venture out there?

"Eh, screw it", Harukawa shrugs, then goes through the wall. She greets pain in an odd fashion. Instead of hyperventilating, she just has an emotionless expression on her. She finally makes it through the other side.

Unlike her dream world, this must be where her nightmares live. Harukawa shudders as she feels a breeze coming from nowhere. The clouds are dark, as if she can't see anything. Suddenly, there are screams. At first, Harukawa is taken aback, but after some time, she gets used to it as she ventures more and more to the dark. She rarely gets nightmares, so maybe that's why the world is so tame.

She finds a castle, old and dreary. Looks spooky, perfect for the nightmarish atmosphere around here. It's still rather peculiar that no monster has shown up to scare her yet, to show her her deepest, darkest nightmares.

"Maybe this castle holds all of them", Harukawa says, holding the doorknob. But before she can unleash her inner monsters...

She hears rain drop.

Harukawa opens her eyes, then groans. The rain has weakened quite much, but it's still drizzling. She remembers going through the wall that separates her dreams and nightmares. Did she open it? Will she have nightmares like normal people do? She is not normal, and she is curious on what nightmares that castle might hold. But first she has to go back to the orphanage. The children must be waiting for her return.

The peaceful, quiet atmosphere of the orphanage is interrupted by someone screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> latest fanart:  
> https://february-6555.deviantart.com/art/Maki-With-Short-Hair-745971372


End file.
